nordyckafandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspy Owcze
thumb|300px|Farerska flaga - [[Merkið]] [[Plik:Tú alfagra land mítt|thumb|right|300 px|Farerski hymn państwowy Tú alfagra land mítt (pol. Mój kraju najpiękniejszy)]] thumb|300px|Farerska owca podziwia panoramę [[Klaksviku]] thumb|300px|Malownicza dolina [[Saksunardalur prowadząca do Saksun i laguny Pollurin]] Wyspy Owcze (farer. Føroyar, pot. Faroje) - archipelag 18 wysp wulkanicznych na Morzu Norweskim położony w trójkącie między Norwegią, Islandią i Wielką Brytanią. Wyspy stanowią autonomiczne terytorium zależne Danii. Wspólnie z Islandią i Grenlandią tworzą region Vestnorden. Głównymi miastami na Wyspach są Tórshavn (stolica), Klaksvík, Hoyvík oraz Argir. Pierwsza rzecz, którą przybysz czuje się uderzony, gdy statek zbliża się do portu Havnen, stolicy Faerø, jest niepozorność tego miasta i olbrzymie pustkowie jakim jest ono otoczone ze wszystkich stron. W dół aż do nagiego wybrzeża, które morze poszarpało w niezliczone cyple i szkiery, ciągnie się tylko skaliste pustkowie; ku górze przechodzi ono w pustynne pasmo wzgórz, a za nim wznoszą się dzikie górskie turnie. I oto człowiek przybył do jednego z tych miejsc, gdzie świat się kończy, do dalekich wysp, które Wergiliusz w swoich Georgikach wspomina z pewną jakby trwogą jako Ultima Thule. Andreas William Heinesen, Wyspy dobrej nadziei Odczuwał potrzebę znalezienia się wśród prawdziwych ludzi, posłuchania jasnej i zrozumiałej rozmowy osób wykształconych, języka czystszego i szlachetniejszego niż ten, jaki na co dzień brzmiał mu w uszach, owa gwara farerska, mieszanina norweskiego z pierwotnymi dźwiękami mowy świata podziemnych koboldów, gnomów i trollów. Andreas William Heinesen, Czarny kocioł Ktoś, gdzieś, kiedyś napisał, że Wyspy Owcze są nieciekawe i że nie ma tam nic godnego uwagi. Widocznie tam nie był albo jest kretynem. Wprawdzie nie ma tam McDonaldów, katedr czy cerkwi z pozłacanymi kopułami, ale klimat tej krainy jest fantastyczny! Ciche, opatulone chmurami, potężne masywy zielonych wzgórz, ciągnące się w zamgloną nieskończoność działały na nas jak muzyka medytacyjna dla kobiet w ciąży. puff.africatwin.com.pl Samotność na Farojach jest odmienna od samotności w Warszawie. Ta druga to przygnębiająca konieczność wynikająca z przyzwolenia na powierzchowność w kontaktach miedzy ludźmi - ot, prześlizgiwanie się po falkach stawu, stłoczone rybki wystawiające pyszczki do wędek kariery. Samotność na Farojach jest całkowicie niezależnym i suwerennym wyborem, przyzwoleniem na brak niepotrzebnych i jałowych relacji, roztopieniem się w naturze, która pozwala odnaleźć na powrót to co najważniejsze. Bez zagłuszania bez hałasu pstrokatych dodatków i gonitwy do końca. Zatrzymać się. I mieć pewność, że za pięć oddechów nie zostanie to odebrane natrętnym brzęczeniem komórki ani przejeżdżającym autobusem pełnym gapiów. Polonia Farerska Jak to podkreślałem już tyle razy przedtem, choć może jeszcze nie dość często i nie dość stanowczo - bo wciąż jeszcze wydają się istnieć osoby nieprzekonane - absolutny środek świata znajduje się na Wyspach Owczych i nosi nazwę Tórshavn. Andreas William Heinesen, Zaczarowane światło Urodzić się i wychować w takim miejscu, to - nietrudno pojąć - wielka łaska, z westchnieniem politowania oraz wzruszeniem ramion przychodzi myśleć o tych nieszczęsnych, którzy znają świat tylko z lektury pesymistycznych tytułów gazet z wielkich krajów. Najbardziej pożałowiania godni wydają się jednak nadobni przybysze z cywilizowanego świata, kiedy od czasu do czasu pojawiają się na ulicach Tórshavn, w charakterze angielskich, francuskich czy niemieckich turystów, snując się w deszczu i mgle z bezużytecznymi lornetkami zwisającymi smętnie na brzuchach, niby postacie z dantejskiego piekła. Łatwo zrozumieć ich głębokie westchnienie i niepocieszone miny, bo nie znając żadnego klucza do tego co ich otacza, skazują się na piekielną zaiste nudę głębokiej prowincji. Nie pojmują, że lepka mgła, w której mackach ugrzęźli, to ta sama odwieczna szaruga, z której ongiś powstał świat w pełni chwały, a brak im cierpliwości, by poczekać kilka dni, tygodni czy miesięcy, aż cud się powtórzy i wody niebieskie zbiorą się w jedno, odsłaniające suchy ląd - jak napisano. Andreas William Heinesen, Zaczarowane światło Geneza nazwy Próba dokonania analizy genezy nazwy Føroyar uświadamia staronordycki rodowód języka farerskiego. Duńska nazwa Færøerne składa się bowiem ze staronordyckiego słowa fær (owca) oraz członu øerne (liczby mnogiej od duńskiego słowa ø''' - wyspa)Wikipedia - Faroe Islands. W farerskim nazwa '''Føroyar posiada "klasyczno-farerski" człon oyar (liczba mnoga od oy - wyspa, współcześnie w farerskim używa się słowa oyggj). Owcę Farerczycy zaś określają słowem mæum . Farerczycy używają także w odniesieniu do swojej ojczyzny humorystycznego określenia klettarnir - dosł. skałyen.wiktionary.org - klettur. Geografia thumb|300px|Krajobraz Wysp Owczych Znajdujący się 430 km na południe od Islandii, 600 km na zachód od Norwegii i 300 km na północ od Szkocji archipelag zajmuje powierzchnię blisko 1400 km2 rozciągając się na długości 113 km od północy do południa i 75 km od zachodu na wschód. Linia brzegowa mierzy ok. 1100 km. Najwyższym szczytem jest Slættaratindur (882 m n.p.m.)faroeislands.dk - Faroe Islands in a nutshell. Historia ; 24 czerwca 1298 : wydany został Seyðabrævið (pol. List Owczy), najstarszy farerski dokument pisany, normujący hodowlę owiec na archipelagu ; 1846 : Venceslaus Ulricus Hammershaimb stworzył zasady współczesnej gramatyki języka farerskiego ; 1856 : zniesiony został duński monopol handlowy Klimat thumb|300px|Pogoda na Wyspach bywa nieobliczalna (patrz 6:10) Wyspy leżą w strefie klimatu umiarkowanego, chłodnego, który charakteryzuje się stosunkowo ciepłymi zimami i chłodnymi latami. Archipelag znajduje się pod wpływem ogrzewającego Prądu Zatokowego oraz chłodnych mas powietrza znad Grenlandii co objawia się częstymi zmianami pogody. Cztery pory roku w trakcie jednego farerskiego dnia nie są rzadkim zjawiskiem. Na Wyspach jest zwykle pochmurno, często występują mgły, opady i silne wiatry. Statystykiyr.no - dane dla Tórshavn * Średnia temperatura w styczniu: 3,4 C * Średnia temperatura w lipcu: 10,3 C * Dni deszczowe w roku: 210 * Najniższa temperatura kiedykolwiek zanotowana: -12,3 C (4 marca 2001 r. na lotnisku Vága Floghavn)mykines.info - Weather extremes for Mykines Kuchnia thumb|300px|Baranina, z której powstanie [[skerpikjøt, w trakcie suszenia]] Lokalnymi specjałami są głównie dania przygotowywane z baraniny, ryb, grindwali oraz ptaków (m.in. maskonurów): * Ræstur fiskur - suszona ryba * Skerpikjøt - suszona baranina podawana w cienkich, delikatnych plasterkach jako składnik "otwartych" kanapek przygotowanych na razowym chlebie * Garnatálg - tradycyjne danie (szczególnie popularne w Trøllanes na wyspie Kalsoy) przygotowywane z jelit przypominające nieco islandzie slátur * Tvøst og spik - "dwuczęściowe" danie składające się z mięsa (farer. tvøst) oraz tłuszczu (farer. spik) grindwala odławianego w trakcie tradycyjnego grindadráp (które niestety jako jedyne wieści z archipelagu przebija się do zagranicznych serwisów informacyjnychtvn24.pl - Morze pełne krwi. W jeden dzień zarżnęli 250 waleni) Transport thumb|300px|Podróż helikopterem między wyspami thumb|300px|Prom Jósup wpływający do portu w [[Nólsoy]] Dojazd Połączenie z resztą świata zapewniają farerskie linie lotnicze Atlantic Airways, które jako jedyne korzystają z lotniska na wyspie Vágar oferując bezpośrednie loty do Kopenhagi, Reykjaviku, Billund, Bergen i innych europejskich miastatlantic.fo - dostępne połaczenia. Z duńskiego Hirtshals oraz islandzkiego Seyðisfjørður połączenie promowe zapewniają linie Smyril Line. Komunikacja wewnętrzna Wszystkie wyspy (z wyjątkiem niezamieszkałej Lítla Dímun) połączone są: * autobusemssl.fo - linie autobusowe (farer. Bygdaleiðir - dosł. połączenia między wioskami): 20 linii autobusowych obsługuje państwowa firma Strandfaraskip Landsins, * promemssl.fo - linie promowe (farer. Oyggjaleiðir - dosł. połączenia między wyspami): 8 połączeń obsługuje państwowa firma Strandfaraskip Landsins (jedynie prom na Mykines wymaga wcześniejszej rezerwacji), * helikopteremssl.fo - rozkład lotów helikopterówatlantic.fo - rozkład lotów helikopterów (farer. Tyrlan): loty pasażerskie odbywają się w trzy dni tygodnia - środy, piątki i niedziele (oraz od czerwca do sierpnia w poniedziałki). Państwowe dotacje sprawiają, że cena biletu jest jedną z najniższych na świecieatlantic.fo - tabela opłat, * podmorskimi tunelami: między Vágar i Streymoy oraz Eysturoy i Borðoy. Wyspy * Borðoy (pol. Wyspa WybrzeżaBorðoy) * Eysturoy (pol. Wyspa Wschodnia) * Fugloy (pol. Ptasia Wyspa) * Hestur (dosł. koń) * Kalsoy (pol. Wyspa Mężczyzny Kalsoy) * Koltur (dosł. źrebię Koltur)) * Kunoy (pol. Wyspa Kobiety Kunoy) * Lítla Dímun * Mykines * Nólsoy * Sandoy (pol. Piaszczysta Wyspa) * Skúvoy (pol. Wyspa wydrzyka wielkiego) * Stóra Dímun * Streymoy (pol. Wyspa Strumienia) * Suðuroy (pol. Wyspa Południowa) * Svínoy (pol. Świńska Wyspa) * Vágar (pol. Zatoki) * Viðoy (pol. Drewniana Wyspa, viður - drewno) Warto zabrać Ubiór Mapy i przewodniki * Føroyar, Færøerne Topografisk Atlas 1:100.000 (Kort- og Matrikelstyrelsen) ISBN 9788792107008 (wyd. 2007) * Føroyar Færøerne Kort / rejseguide 1:100.000 (Solberg / Freytag & Berndt) ISBN 9783707915129 (wyd. 2014)solberg-en - FREYTAG-BERNDT Føroyar - 1:100.000 * James Proctor, Faroe Islands, Bradt Travel Guides, 2013bradtguides.com - James Proctor, Faroe Islands, 2013- bradtguides.com - James Proctor, Faroe Islands, 2016 Ciekawostki thumb|300px|[[Kirkjubøargarður i najstarszy do dzisiaj zamieszkany drewniany dom na świecie]] thumb|300px|[[Løgting - budynek farerskiego parlamentu (uznawanego za najstarszy, do dziś funkcjonujący w Europie)]] thumb|300px|[[Föroya Bjór, jeden z dwóch farerskich browarów]] thumb|300px|[[Gongin, niegdyś głowna ulica stołecznego Tórshavn]] thumb|300px|Farerski znaczek pocztowy projektu [[wikipedia:pl:Czesław Słania|Czesława Słanii przedstawiający mieszkańców Viðareiði w tradycyjnym tańcu korowodowym]] * Ze względu na silne wiatry jedyne drzewa na archipelagu to sztuczne nasadzenia w miastach i osłoniętych od wiatru enklawachdendrologi.dk - Oversigt over skovene på Færøernehavnar.blogspot.com - Świerki, cisy, daglezje - leśne enklawy Farojów. * Uwzględniając wyłącznie kryteria fizyczno-geograficzne, archipelagu nie powinno zaliczać się do Europy. Od szelfu kontynentalnego oddziela je bowiem Rów Szetlandzkiwyspy-owcze.pl. * Wiele domów tradycyjnych, jak również nowo budowanych, ma dachy porośnięte trawą. * Pierwszy program farerskiej telewizji nadano w roku 1978. * Na Wyspach mieszka 50 tys. osób oraz ponad 70 tys. owiec. Miłośnicy fauny podziwiać mogą 2 miliony ptaków. * Farerczycy od czasów średniowiecznych używają jednostki powierzchni mørk. Określa ona obszar pozwalający na wykarmienie 32 owiec. Jej wielkość nie jest stała - jest zależna od żyzności gleby oraz ukształtowania terenu. * Zasady wypasu farerskich owiec określają przepisy wprowadzone w roku 1298wyspy-owcze.pl - Przewodnik. * Na Wyspach Owczych znajduje się: ** osiem kwiaciarni, ** osiem sklepów państwowego monopolu alkoholowegoRúsdrekkasøla landsins, ** cztery rozgłośnie radiowefaroeislands.com, ** trzy skrzyżowania z sygnalizacją świetlną (wszystkie na odcinku 500 metrów ulicy w Tórshavnopenstreetmap.org - Tórshavn) ** dwa browary: Okkara w Velbastaður oraz Föroya Bjór w Klaksvik, ** 116 miejscowości, w tym dwie pary o identycznej nazwie: *** Nes na wyspach Eysturoy i Vágar- Nes, Eysturoyfaroeislands.dk - Nes, Vágar, *** Syðradalur na wyspach Streymoyfaroeislands.dk - Syðradalur, Streymoy i Kalsoyfaroeislands.dk - Syðradalur, Kalsoy, ** jedenaście lądowisk dla helikopterówlandsverk.fo - helipads, ** 13 konsulatów (wszystkie w Tórshavn)faroeislands.com, ** 61 latarni morskichlandsverk.fo - Lighthouses and Sailing Routes, ** 463 km dróg krajowych, ** 20 tuneli (w tym dwa podmorskie i dziewięć z oświetleniemlandsverk.fo - Yvirlit yvir tunlar 2016) o łącznej długości 43726 metrówwikipedia.org - List of tunnels of the Faroe Islands (w tym pięć tuneli na Kalsoy), ** dwa kinaHagstova Føroya, ** ponad 100 aktywnie działających zespołów muzycznychfaroe.pl - Muzyka w kulturze Wysp Owczych, ** specjalny wydział drogówki zajmujący się potrąceniami owiec, ** 19 leśnych enklaw. * Wyspy Owcze nie są członkiem Unii Europejskiej, ani porozumienia z Schengen (mimo to na granicy nie jest prowadzona kontrola paszportowa). Obywatele duńscy mieszkający na Wyspach nie są uznawani za obywateli Unii. * W języku farerskim występuje ok. 250 słów na określenie deszczu i ok. 350 na określenie wiatruMarcin Michalski, Maciej Wasielewski, "81:1 Opowieści z Wysp Owczych", Wydawnictwo Czarne 2011. * Znajdujący się na wyspie Viðoy klif przylądka Enniberg jest najwyższy w Europie - ma on wysokość 745 m. * Wybudowany w XI wieku Kirkjubøargarður jest najstarszym do dzisiaj zamieszkanym drewnianym domem na świecie. * Jedyną niezamieszkaną i znajdującą się w rękach prywatnych wyspą jest Lítla Dímun. * Jedyną osada na Wyspach, która nie znajduje się nad morzem jest Vatnsoyrar położona nad największym farerskim jeziorem Leitisvatnfaroeislands.dk - Vatnsoyrar. * Każde miejsce na Wyspach oddalone jest od brzegu morza o najwyżej 5 km. * Piłkarz Torkil Nielsen, zdobywca jedynej bramki w pierwszym zwycięskim spotkaniu Farerczyków w oficjalnym spotkaniu o punkty, jest również trzykrotnym indywidualnym szachowym mistrzem Wysp Owczych. * Nazwy północnych, sąsiadujących ze sobą wysp Kunoy i Kalsoy w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznaczają Wyspa Kobiet i Wyspa Mężczyzn. * W alfabecie farerskim nie występują litery c''', '''w oraz z''', literę '''g czytać można na dziewięć różnych sposób (albo zupełnie ją pominąć), zaś litera ð jest zwykle niema . * Jedynymi roślinami, które można z powodzeniem hodować na Wyspach są ziemniaki (rosną pod specjalną "kołderką" z mchu), kapusta, rzepa i rabarbar (z którego Farerczycy pędzą bimberfaroe.pl - Vágar i Mykines). * Walutą obowiązująca na Wyspach jest korona duńska. Farerczycy emitują własne banknoty o nominałach 50 DKK i wyższych. * Olbrzymie zainteresowanie wśród filatelistów budzą farerskie znaczki pocztowe. Setny znaczek w historii farerskiej poczty zaprojektował Polak, Czesław SłaniaZnaczki Czesława Słanii na Wikimedia Commons. Galeria Tórshavn.jpg|Tórshavn - stolica Wysp Bøur.jpg|Domy kryte darnią w miejscowości Bøur Klaksvik.jpg|Widok na Klaksvik Mykines_2.jpg|Mykines - najbardziej na zachód wysunięta wyspa archipelagu Eggjarklettur.jpg|Widok na Eggjarklettur na wyspie Nólsoy Farerska mgła.jpg|Mglisty dzień na Wyspach Saksun.jpg|Zabudowania w okolicach Saksun Pollurin.jpg|Pollurin - jedyna laguna na Farojach Eiði.jpg|Miejscowość Eiði na wyspie Eysturoy Filmy Faroe Islands - promo Visit Faroe Islands - Winter branding film|Zimowe Faroje Faroe Islands HD|Podróż przez Wyspy Traffic Information - Faroe Islands Landsverk|Ruch drogowy na Farojach Passenger Ship Smyril in bad weather|Statek Smyril na wzburzonym morzu The legendary football match between Faroe Islands and Austria|Mecz kwalifikacyjny do Euro 1992: Wyspy Owcze - Austria 1:0 Greece vs Faroe Islands 1-0 - All Goals and Highlights|Mecz kwalifikacyjny do Euro 2016: Grecja - Wyspy Owcze 0:1 Faroe Islands multi colored houses of Torshavn|Zabudowa Tórshavn Faroe Islands - 2014 Children of the sea Źródła Kategoria:Wyspy Owcze Kategoria:Dania Kategoria:Terytoria zależne Kategoria:Vestnorden